fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rewers
Fineasz, Nazz i Emanuela okazują się być Trójką Wielkich Magów. Po rozmowie z Niebieską, młody Flynn zaczyna wątpić w słuszność swych przekonań. MABU odbiera obiecaną nagrodę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Emanuela Flouwer *Nazz Jefferson *MABU Fabuła - Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, powinniśmy ustalić kilka spraw. Zacząłem, gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zatrzasnęły. Spojrzałem na pozostałą dwójkę. Emanuela usiadła niepewnie na krześle stojącym przy biurku, a Nazz oparła się z wygodą o komodę. Od razu dostrzegłem różnice charakteru między nimi. - Co takiego? - zapytała zaintrygowana blondynka. - Cała nasza trójka stanowi Wielką Trójkę Magów. - Tych z legendy. - dopowiedziała Nazz. - Tak dokładnie. - A z tego co mi mówił ojciec to jedna z was jest po tej drugiej stronie – oznajmiłem dość mętnie. - Drugiej to znaczy złej? - zapytała Flouwer. - No... - Chwila czyli, że niby to ty jesteś ten dobry? - wtrąciła się Niebieska. - No ojciec mi powiedział... - Dokładnie Fineasz. OJCIEC CI POWIEDZIAŁ. Cała twoja wiedza o świecie do którego przynależysz pochodzi od twojego ojca. Ojca, który zniknął na pół twojego życia, by wrócić w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i przewrócić twoje życie do góry nogami. Ty naprawdę mu ufasz? Wierzysz we wszystko co mówi? Sądzisz, że to właśnie ON mówi prawdę? - Ja... - zacząłem powoli z namysłem. - Ja nie znam innej prawdy. - No właśnie – skwitowała Nazzy. - Więc nim zadecydujemy, która strona jest tą „złą”, zapoznajmy się z rewersem. - W porządku. To od czego zaczynamy? - Od początku – oznajmiła niebieskowłosa z zawzięciem. - Ale najpierw przepytajmy naszą kochaną Emi – dodała i zwróciła się do blondynki. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś jednym z Wielkiej Trójki Magów? - Tak. Kiedy miała dziesięć lat babcia mi o wszystkim powiedziała i zaczęła trenować. Sama też jest Magiem. - Zatem znasz legendę o Wielkiej Trójce – Emi skinęła głową. - I poznałaś strukturę NASZEGO świata? - Emi powtórnie kiwnęła. - Wspaniale! W takim razie odnajdziesz się w sytuacji. Wiesz dobrze, że jedna ze stron opowiada się za Iron Taro, a druga Meeate. - Emanuela potwierdziła wypowiedź Nazz. - Za kim? - zapytałem zdumiony. Po raz pierwszy słyszałem te nazwy. Na dźwięk mojego pytania Niebieska uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. - Czyli, że ojciec nie mówi ci wszystkiego co powinieneś wiedzieć. Nie ma to jak przemilczana prawda. Zatem pozwól, że ja Cię oświecę i wszystko Ci klarownie przedstawię. Iron Taro i Meeate to dwie różne ideologie. Każdy z Magów kieruje się w życiu jednym z nich. Ideologia Iron Tao mówi o tym, że magia powinna żyć w całkowitym ukryciu i z bezpiecznego miejsca kierować życiem niemagicznych. Magię traktują jako dodatek do życia i pomoc. Ideologia Meeate natomiast opiera się na życiu na skraju świata zwykłych ludzi i trzymania się z dala od nich, za to większe spoufalanie się z istotami magicznymi takimi jak syreny, wróżki, duchy czy chochliki. Magia w przeciwieństwie do ideologi IT staje się celem i sensem życia. Ludzie Meeate żyją by czarować, a Iron Taro czarują by żyć. Niektórych Magów te różnice tak podzieliły, że utworzyli coś w rodzaju sekt, które kierują się zasadami, według nich, zgodnymi z ich ideologiami, jednak w rzeczywistości znacznie zmienionymi. Zwłaszcza ideologia Meeate znacznie ewoluowała i utworzyła się bardzo potężna wspólnota o nazwie Megalianie, która na celu ma wyeliminowanie wszystkiego co niemagiczne i podporządkowanie sobie pozostałych istnień. Jak by w odpowiedzi na powstanie Megalian utworzyło się Zrzeszenie Obrońców. Zrzesza ono ludzi obydwu ideologii i ma na celu udaremnienie osiągnięcia celu przez Megalian. Zrzeszeniem dowodzi moja ciocia, Bry, a Megalianami obecnie niejaki Klemens Uman. - Znam go – odezwałem się. - Jest... - Dyrektorem „szkoły” do której chodzisz, tak Fineasz. - Twierdzisz więc, że to ja jestem ten zły? - Nie tyle, że ty jesteś zły tylko ludzie z którymi się spoufalasz opowiadają się po tej drugiej stronie. Zamyśliłem się chwile. Czyżby mówiła prawdę? Ale jeśli tak... Przecież wtedy okazałoby się, że wszystko w co wierzyłem jest kłamstwem... Mój świat znów stanął by na głowie.. - Kłamiesz – stwierdziłem. - Kłamiesz. To wszystko nie może być prawdą. - Dlaczego? Bo nie zgada się z twoją wersją? - Na to stwierdzenie zabrakło mi słów. - Ja tylko przedstawiam swój punkt widzenia Fineasz, odmienny do twojego. A właśnie, może teraz ty przedstawisz swój. - Więc... Uczę się w szkole władać nad swoimi mocami, żebym miał nad nimi całkowitą kontrolę. - A coś więcej? - Poznaję istoty magiczne... - I nie budzi w tobie zdziwienia, że przez ten cały czas ani razu nie mogłeś spotkać się z rodziną? Nie widziałeś nikogo niemagicznego? - No... - Nie masz pojęcia o naszym świecie Fineasz. Wiesz tylko tyle co powiedział Ci ojciec i ci podstawienie „nauczyciele”. Czy nie wydaje Ci się to wszystko chodź odrobinę podejrzane? Znów nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, że wydaje mi się to wszystko bardzo podejrzane i to nie od dziś, ale nie byłem w stanie się do tego przyznać. - Ja już swoje powiedziałam. Ty zapewne będziesz nadal upierał się przy racji swojego ojca i to się nawet chwali. Ta ślepa ufność i lojalność – Nazzy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - A teraz wybacz ale już lecę. Co do ciebie Emi, dla twojego własnego dobra trzymaj się od tego wszystkiego z daleka. Lepiej dla ciebie i dla obu naszych stron, żebyś nie zajmowała żadnego stanowiska. Wróć do ukrycia i tego się trzymaj. Ja już pójdę. Niebieskowłosa opuściła pokój. Spojrzałem na Emi. - Co ty o tym wszystkim myślisz? - zwróciłem się do niej. - Ja... Naprawdę nie wiem Fineasz... Dopiero co was poznałam, a z tego co mówiła mi babcia to wersja Nazz się zgadza... Ty w sumie nie powiedziałeś mi zupełnie nic... Muszę to przemyśleć – odparła blondynka i ruszyła ku drzwiom. - Do zobaczenia Fineasz – wyszeptała i wyszła. Zostałem sam w pokoju. Nie miałem pojęcia co o tym wszystkim myśleć. W głowie miałem jeszcze większy mętlik niż ostatnio. Potrzebowałem bezstronnej osoby, która mi wszystko wytłumaczy. - MABU! - wydarłem się na całe gardło. - Nie musisz się tak drzeć, jestem tutaj – odparł duch pojawiając się tuż obok mnie. Nie przestraszyłem się, byłem do tego przyzwyczajony. Odwiedzał, a raczej nawiedzał mnie w ten sposób przez dobre kilka miesięcy. - Byłeś tu cały czas? - zdumiałem się. - Przyszedłem równo z wami. Chciałem poinformować Cię, że idę opętać twego brata, kiedy wdaliście się w taką ciekawą wymianę zdań. Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać. - Więc wszystko słyszałeś? - upewniłem się. - No ba, i muszę stwierdzić po raz enty, że nie grzeszysz inteligencją. - Już mi to mówiłeś, niejednokrotnie. - oznajmiłem. - Możesz mi zatem powiedzieć, czy to co mówiła Niebieska to prawda? To ja jestem tym złym? - Ty sam w sobie nie jesteś zły... Bardziej zagubiony i tępy. - Ale ja nie o to pytam! Nie o to mi chodziło! - zdenerwowałem się. - Dobrze wiem tępaku, ale próbuję Ci coś uświadomić. Dlaczego mnie się o to pytasz? - Jesteś moim przyjacielem i pomyślałem... - Że powiem Ci prawdę? Nazz też jest twoją wieloletnią przyjaciółką, a jej nie uwierzyłeś. My znamy się zaledwie dwa lata. Dla ducha to jak mrugnięcie. Dlaczego mi byś uwierzył. - Milczałem. - Ja Ci powiem dlaczego Fineasz. Bo spodziewasz się, że jej zaprzeczę. Ale nie zrobię tego. - Więc przyznajesz jej rację? - Nie. - Ale jak to? - byłem jeszcze bardziej skołowany. - Nie powiem Ci kto ma racje, a kto nie. Ty sam musisz do tego dojść. Musisz samodzielnie obrać odpowiednią ścieżkę. - Ale skąd mam wiedzieć która jest tą dobrą? Tą odpowiednią? - Ja nie mogę Ci tego powiedzieć – oznajmił duch ze śmiechem. - To tylko od ciebie zależy co zdefiniujesz jako dobro, a co jako zło. Bowiem oba te pojęcia są względne. Ja mogę Ci czasem jedynie pomóc i co nieco podpowiedzieć. - Więc pomóż – poprosiłem uprzejmie. - W porządku. Na początek dam Ci dwie rada. Pierwsza: kieruj się sercem, ale pamiętaj o rozumie. Druga: Odkryj CAŁĄ prawdę nim podejmiesz ostateczną decyzję. - I to wszystko? - Na ten czas powinno Ci wystarczyć. A teraz czas odebrać moją zapłatę – oznajmiła zjawa zacierając ręce. - Czy nim bezceremonialnie przejmiesz władzę nad moim bratem, mogę z nim chwilę pogadać? - Niech Ci będzie. Zrobię to dla ciebie, przez wzgląd na nasze stare czasy. Zadzwoniłem do Ferba i umówiłem się z nim na plaży. Nie mam pojęcia czemu akurat tam. Jedynie to miejsce przyszło mi do głowy. Kwadrans później stałem z moim bratem na molo. Ja opowiadałem mu całą tę zawiłą sytuację, a on przysłuchiwał się mi z uwagą. MABU w tym czasie lewitował kilka metru od nas i czekał na swoje „wielkie wejście”. Gdy skończyłem wszystko opisywać mojemu bratu, zielonowłosy skwitował to jednym zdaniem. - MABU ma rację. - No w końcu ktoś mówi z sensem – ucieszył się przezroczysty facet. - I tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? - Nic więcej nie jestem Ci w stanie powiedzieć. Nie należę do TWOJEGO świata i nic o nim nie wiem. Dowiedzenie się wszystkiego i poznanie całej prawdy jest najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji, no bo inaczej nie jesteś w stanie podjąć rozsądnej i przemyślanej decyzji. Kiedy już to zrobisz, będziesz mógł zadecydować. Tylko wiesz... Wolałby jednak, żebyś nie opowiedział się za stroną, która jest za wyrżnięciem w pień całej niemagicznej populacji, bo tak się składa, że ja też się do niej zaliczam. Na to zdanie MABU zarechotał. - Nie martw się o to. Jak mam to zrobić? - Hmm... Zapytaj kogoś? Kogoś takiego jak... Izabela! Da... Ta syrena powiedziała, że to wróżka więc zapewne zna wasz świat, no w każdym razie lepiej od ciebie. - Każdy go zna lepiej od niego – wtrącił duch z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ojca nie możesz spytać skoro w tym wszystkim siedzi. - Ale... Ona nie chce się ze mną widzieć... - Chce i to bardzo, uwierz. - W takim razie w porządku. - No to skoro już sobie pogadali, to ja przyjmę moją zapłatę – zawołał wesoło MABU. - Ależ nie krępuj się – oświadczył Ferb. - Bierz co chcesz. Duch natychmiast wniknął w jego ciało. - Wow! - Wykrzyknął MABU w ciele Ferba. - Jestem taki napakowany. Niezłe ze mnie ciacho, no nie Phin? - MABU... - A racja. No nic, przydało by się iść na jakieś panienki... I coś zjeść, bo zdaje się, że mam w brzuchu pustkę... Albo chce mi się siku... Tak dawno nie byłem człowiekiem... - Fineasz, Ferb co tu robicie? - dobiegł nas zza pleców znajomy głos. Z wody kilka metrów od nas wystawała brązowowłosa głowa Danielli. - Witaj Daniello. My, tylko rozmawiamy. - Och... - Hey maleńka – zwrócił się do niej MABU-Ferb. - Mówił Ci ktoś, że jesteś piękna? - Ferb czy wszystko w porządku? - zdumiała się syrena. - Wybacz mu, nie jest dziś sobą. Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Właśnie widzę – skwitowała. - O joj... - westchnął niespodziewanie duch. - Co to za dziwne mrowienie w żołądku? Jakbym mi tak stado mrówek chodziło... - Emmm... Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy już iść Ferb. - Tak lepiej nie włóczcie się po okolicy o tak później porze – oznajmiła Shine i odpłynęła. - Dobra MABU, zabierasz Ferba na 24 godziny. Jutro równo o ósmej odstawiasz go z powrotem. Mamie napiszę, że śpi u mnie. - Zostawiasz mnie? Myślałem, że pobalujemy razem. - Ja muszę iść do Izabeli i z nią porozmawiać. To już i tak za długo czeka – oznajmiłem i pożegnałem się. MABU udał się do centrum miasta, zapewne zamierzał odwiedzić jakieś bary, restauracje i kluby nocne. Ja tymczasem udałem się do domu mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Izabeli Gacia-Shapiro. Zło jest pojęciem względnym. Zależy, po której stronie się stoi. [ Glen Cook ] Kategoria:Odcinki